Hittin' Them High Notes
by chastityreso
Summary: How does Logan hit that note near the end of Nothing Even Matters? Let's find out. Crack.


_**Hittin' Them High Notes.** Big Time Rush. comedy. I do not own Big Time Rush._

_Just good humor :)_

_I have no beta reader, mistake are all my own._

* * *

><p>"Come on you guys, Gustavo says the song needs more…ahem… pizzazz!" Kendall said to the other three boys, doing weird hand gestures to emphasis the word pizzazz. Carlos, James, and Logan just stared at the leader with 'wtf are you doing jazz hands for?' kind of looks. "And these aren't jazz hands!" The other three just continued to give him the same look. The blonde sighed in defeat, hanging his head.<p>

"You guys, Gustavo said he won't let you out until the song is perfect." Kelly said through the intercom speakers. The boys groaned – they've been in the studio for six hours, _without_ any breaks. And that wasn't fair. Logan had to go to the bathroom like extremely bad. Carlos was really hungry. James was so tired he could fall asleep right now. And Kendall, he was just frustrated. "You know what; just run the song as we have it with the choreography."

The guys shrugged, slowly moving out in to their places for the beginning of the choreography. The music for Nothing Even Matters began the boys started swaying back and forth until the lyrics started.

The piece went by as usual, same song, same choreography. But Gustavo wasn't happy with it at all. The boys cringed as the stopped their choreography to cover their ears. They could hear Gustavo yelling at them without even the need for the intercom.

"Again!" He screamed. The boys groaned again. Carlos huffed, barely moving.

"But Gustavo, I'm hungry!" He whined. Carlos looked up, panicking as he felt the room shake. The other three did the same.

"Carlos if you don't stop complaining about food I will come in there and kick you in the shin, then use your stupid helmet _as a soccer ball!_" Carlos reeled back, looking horrified that Gustavo would even think about doing that to his precious helmet. Ya know, because who cares about his shin, right?

The boys took their positions again as the music restarted. They continued on with the choreography, singing the song how it was currently written – which in Gustavo's eyes was boring as a brick. Though, Carlos would argue that a brick is certainly not boring.

"_We don't even need to fight. Everything will be alright. Nothing even matters-" _

_"But you and I." _James and Kendall decided to work together in harmony and changed the pitches up a bit.

Gustavo stood up, hands on the sound board. "Perfect!" He said. James and Kendall smiled at each other quickly as they continued on with the choreography. The two of them, slid back, letting Carlos and Logan take the front.

_"-nothing even matters. Yeah. Nothing even matters-"_ Logan sang. He positioned his arms out and did a spin, but as he was coming to a stop, he slammed his foot against a…ten gallon bucket of Cuda hair gel. _"WAAH-AAH-AAAHH!"_

"THAT'S IT! THAT'S THE PIZZAZZ I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR!"

Logan hopped around the studio holding on his foot, making the sounds a new born baby usually makes when it come out of its mother. Everyone stopped the choreography and watched him jump around.

"Alright, you dogs! Get in to the sound both and give me that pizzazz!" Gustavo ordered. Kendall, James, and Carlos just looked from him to between one another. "NOW!" That got them moving and the all rushed over themselves to get in to the booth. Logan, however, fell over, still wallowing in pain. "LOGAN MOVE IT!" Logan's eyes widened and he quickly got up, limping in to the sound booth.

"Okay so Gustavo wants you all to do the song again. This time adding in James and Kendall's harmony and Logan's note towards the end." Kelly said through the intercom. Logan put up his hands.

"But I did that note by accident." He said and turned around to look at James. "Because everybody in the world brings to practice with them _ten gallon buckets of freakin' hair gel!_" James only shrugged.

"What can I say? My hair demands it." The pretty boy said, whipping out his lucky comb and giving his hair a once over.

"You're an idiot." Logan turned back around. "Gustavo, that note wasn't even a real note. I can't hit it again." Gustavo leaned forward towards the microphone on the intercom, deciding to use it this time.

"Well too bad, Logan! Do it anyway!" He shouted. Logan, Kendall, and Carlos winced. James just nodded, putting his comb away.

"Don't worry, Gustavo, I've got this. Hit the music." He said. Logan looked at him.

"You've got what?" He asked. But James didn't answer. The song began and before he knew it, they were almost to the middle eight of the song.

_"But you and I." _James and Kendall sang. From behind the glass, Gustavo and Kelly nodded, satisfied. Logan gulped, knowing there was no way he would be able to reenact that note he hit a few minute agao. Hell, it was more of a sound than a note anyway.

_"-yeah. Noting even matters-"_ Logan sang. Suddenly his eyes widened in pain as James stomped on his already injured foot with all the strength he had. _"WAH-AAH-AAAHH!" _He belt out, his eyes watering.

James looked ahead, smiling as he continued to sing. Logan looked up at him on the verge of crying but continued to sing as well. As the song went on, everyone seemed to be happy about how the song was turning out. Some, _too_ happy. Carlos was getting a little too in to the song and well, stepped on Logan's other foot.

Instead of belting out another note, Logan just grabbed his foot and hunched over. As to prevent any sounds of pain from being recorder, James pushed Logan over and away from the microphones. His cries of agony were muffled in the pillows Carlos convince Kelly to put back in the booth.

The song finished and the boys high fived one another. "Dudes that sounded awesome!" Carlos said. Kendall nodded.

"Yeah, that was really good actually. Nice work, Logan." He said, looking over at the fallen boy.

"N-No problem…" He said, waving it away with one arm. They boys looked away from Logan as Kelly and Gustavo walked inside.

"You did it dogs, that was perfect." Gustavo said. Kelly nodded in agreement. "Now the recording of this song for the album is done. All we have to do is make sure Logan hits that note during live performances. James, you got this?"

James was about to answer, raising his hand with that smug look on his face. But before he could, Logan hopped up. "NO!" He said, pushing James over before running out of the booth.

"Hey Logan, watch out for the hair-" Kendall didn't even get to finish as they heard Logan scream, trip over the stereo, then crash right in to the wall. "Maybe ten gallons of hair gel is too much."

Everyone looked at James as he whipped out his lucky comb again and whisper, "Never."

* * *

><p><em>So yeah, did everyone laugh? Well I hope so. If not, then I'm slacking.<em>

_Reviews are loved and appreciated :)_


End file.
